


until then, be happy

by 3Scape_reality



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Mentioned TWICE Ensemble, Romance, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3Scape_reality/pseuds/3Scape_reality
Summary: jihyo and sana, college sweethearts, a typical love story and a happy ending, or so they thought?
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Minatozaki Sana & Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Myoui Mina/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	until then, be happy

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! here's another Jihyo ship fic because damn they're so underrated. I hope you all will enjoy this because once again, I have enjoyed writing a fic!! 
> 
> inspired by: take her to the moon for me by moira dela torre-hernandez
> 
> interact with me thru twitter! @svzakitwice

Graduating business major, Park Jihyo, everyone envies her, a conglomerate’s only daughter, heiress to a large corporation and has Minatozaki Sana as her girlfriend who’s the campus sweetheart, graduating arts major, won most daesangs even before finishing school. Indeed, it is a typical love story, heiress and the campus sweetheart.

“Hey baby, are you free tonight? Tomorrow’s graduation and I have a surprise for you.” Jihyo trying to distract Sana from what seems to be another painting for a competition, but she got her attention.

“Of course baby!” Sana gave Jihyo a quick look to smile at her.

“Alright! I’ll be off now, see you tonight okay?” Jihyo gave Sana a quick kiss before leaving the girl alone in the studio to focus on her project. She’s been planning this night ever since they were in their third year in college, she doesn’t really see herself with another other than Sana who she has known most of her life. Jihyo looks again at the ring in her hand while sitting inside her car and just smiles, she doesn’t even care if she looks stupid right now, but her heart is just so light and happy she could fly. After she got Sana’s parents permission, she immediately went to her best friend Jeongyeon to tell her the good news about what she’s about to do. Finishing her happy thoughts, she starts her car and drives home to prepare because she can’t wait to propose to the love of her life.

It was a simple dinner, she asked her father permission to use the yatch they owned and even put up fireworks far from them to see. _This is it._ Jihyo said to herself as she sees the car she sent to get Sana. The other woman exits the car, and boy did Jihyo’s big eyes grew bigger at the sight, Sana was wearing a simple white dress that falls just above her knees and her hair, just falls at her shoulders effortlessly making her more beautiful. Jihyo knew she’s done for, Sana is breathtakingly gorgeous and now she doesn’t remember everything she has practice hours before tonight.

“Hi, I hope I didn’t underdressed?” Sana shyly fixes her hair and dress before twirling around for Jihyo to see.

“I-uh, you’re so beautiful Sana.” Jihyo’s heart melts at the sight, who wouldn’t? Sana isn’t dumb not to know what’s about to happen tonight, she knew sooner or later Jihyo would pop the question up because apparently Jihyo have been by dropping hints the whole year at her. She smiles at the thought of it.

“Ehem, ummh. Let’s take a sit first.” Being the gentlewoman that she is, Jihyo moves the chair for Sana as she aid her to sit while gesturing their waiters and waitress for tonight to start serving food. Jihyo sat down, and as if on cue, the staff moves around to serve food and even bring out a bottle of champagne. Sana chuckles again, she likes how organized the dinner was going, it really is something Jihyo would do. “You didn’t have to make it as if they have practiced this a few times before I arrived.” Sana jokes to start off the conversation. Jihyo just chokes lightly at her food, guilty at what Sana joked about, she did made the staff practice for this as she wants it to be just perfect as she would want it. It is for Sana, so it has to be.

“You did made them practice?” Sana asked again now hiding her laugh. She loves this about Jihyo, when it comes to them or if it involves the two of them. Jihyo wants the best. The other girl can only nod shyly at Sana’s question making Sana laugh at her. “I love it Jih.” She tries to ease Jihyo’s nervousness, being an heiress to a large corporation, the other girl was trained to be confident at all times but the Jihyo in front of her is very opposite of she portrays in public. Sana isn’t bothered, in fact she loves she has this effect on the other girl.

“Did you enjoy the food baby?” Jihyo tries to start it with a simple question about dinner. Sana hums in respond to her while looking at the view that the heavens offered to them, the city is lit and the stars are bright as ever. “Baby.. tomorrow’s graduation and..” Jihyo pauses to look at Sana’s face. “I’ve been meaning to ummh…” she feels Sana’s hand holding hers which made her pause again. “I think tonight is too perfect to put to waste, Sana, I don’t think I can leave without you and God knows how much I love you and how much I want to spend the rest of my life so please, pretty please. Marry me?” Jihyo goes on one knee, holding Sana’s hand and taking out the red velvet box that has been inside her pocket the whole night and opens it to reveal a diamond ring she spent three months finding.

Sana looks at Jihyo, tears about to fall, she wants to spend the rest of her life with her too. She wants to marry her too. She knows she do, God knows how much she love the other girl with every part of her, but she can’t just say yes without the certainty she’d be with her until the end. So she pulls the other girl up, who looks clueless as to why Sana did that. Sana gathers all the courage she has in her body and tightly shuts her eyes that makes a tear fall down, she gave Jihyo a sad smile before answering, “Jih. Tonight’s perfect. It really is, I loved everything. But I can’t, Jih.” She lets go of Jihyo’s hand and leaves a clueless heartbroken Jihyo alone, in what supposed to be the best nights of their lives.

Jihyo remained quiet, ordering the staff to just leave her alone that she can manage which the staff obeyed. She looked at the ring she had bought and memories flashed right before her, how much effort and love they’ve putted all through the years only to be put to waste with whatever reason she didn’t even know, Jihyo looks up the sky to prevent the tears from falling but it didn’t help not even one bit. Her shoulder starts shaking and her chest tightens making her feel the pain emotionally and physically, she sobs not giving a fuck about what others would think, and after a few hours of crying she felt her body becomes heavy and drifts to sleep not really minding the floor of the boat, where she lays.

“Hey.. Hyo..” a soft nudge, Jihyo can hear the voice but she ignores it too tired to even budge. “Hyo.. your dad’s worried. It’s graduation day.” Jeongyeon continued nudging Jihyo’s shoulder until the latter opens her eyes slowly. Jihyo groans at the pain she’s feeling in her lower back, which was caused by her uncomfortable bed—the floor—last night, when she finally realizes where she is, everything that had happened last night floods her brain and her eyes were met by Jeongyeon’s as tears fall down from hers. Jeongyeon can only look with pity, she knew her bestfriend’s plan—the proposal—but never once did it crossed her mind that it would turn out to be a fail because Sana has rejected Jihyo. “I’m sorry Jih.” Is all Jeongyeon could collect herself to say as she sighs while the other girl continued to cry and soon enough sob. Jeongyeon waited for Jihyo to calm down before she helped her get up, but Jihyo never uttered a word not even complain on how much it hurts.

The ride home was quiet, as much as Jeongyeon wants to comfort her bestfriend, Jihyo won’t say a word. She’d just look at her and then look away again, so instead on pressing more on the issue she chooses to shut up.

It was almost time to go, the graduation ceremony is only an hour away. Jihyo looks at herself in front of the mirror, and boy she looks horrible, her eyes look liked she cried an ocean but who can blame her when she gave her heart to someone only for it to be shattered into pieces, with zero percent chance on fixing it. “Are you ready now, Jihyo? We can always skip the ceremony, you know?” her mother breaks her thoughts and suggests. The younger girl, looks at her and smiles a tight one. “No mom, I’ve worked hard enough for this and I’ve got a speech to deliver.” She gives yet another sad smile to assure her mother that everything must go as how the university has planned it.

Once they have arrived at the venue, the first thing she does is find Sana, excusing herself to her mother, Jeongyeon’s mother and Jeongyeon. She looks for Momo, who surely knows where Sana might be since she’s her friend, once she sees Momo, the latter immediately avoided her eyes which she noticed but still went her way towards the Japanese girl. “Hey Mo. Have you—” but Jihyo was suddenly cut by someone who she’s been searching for. She faces Sana but the latter avoided eye contact, looking everywhere but Jihyo.

“Sana… let’s talk. Please.” She said almost pleading in front of the girl. If the latter was decided on not marrying her, she surely is not and she’s nowhere giving up without a fight or even an explanation. “I’m sorry Jih… about last night.” That’s all Jihyo hear from Sana before the other girl walks away, but when she was about to chase after her the person at the stage announced that the programme will start soon leaving her no choice but to head to where she’s supposed to sit, giving Sana one last look before turning away too.

It ended too quick, with Jihyo getting student of the year and finishing first in her class. Alas, it is time for her to take over their company that’s what others think after she perfectly delivered her speech ending the ceremony but her mind can only travel on where Sana is and on what she’ll say to her just to make her take everything back. She immediately run to where Sana is afraid that the crowd will disperse and she’ll lost Sana, she didn’t even had the time to go to her parent’s. Bumping shoulder to shoulder trying to find Sana, her wrist was caught by someone and forces her to face her—it’s Momo. “Jih… stop.”

“Let go, Mo. Please.” Jihyo pleaded once again, still searching the crowd for Sana.

“I know what had happened last night, and she doesn’t want anything to do with you, so stop hurting yourself. Stop giving Sana a hard time.” Momo made it clear once again, she knows it is the only way to stop her friend. It is Sana’s wish to hurt Jihyo so she’d stop. “Let’s not make a scene, Jih.”

Defeated on what had Momo said relaxes and stops from searching. “Just… tell her to say it to my face Mo.” Jihyo tries to hold her tears trying to avoid a scene.

The night went by fast, the after graduation party took place in a bar rented by the whole batch to celebrate for their next chapter in life, it was loud, full of stories and dancing people—all fun, but Jihyo’s mind is somewhere else, her friend Jeongyeon had been gushing about her crush and how she’ll just make a move tonight because this might be the only chance she has, when in truth she had the whole year to ask the other girl out but never had the courage. “I’m going out. Ask the girl out, Jeong.” Jihyo taps Jeongyeon’s shoulder before walking pass her to find the exit, she really doesn’t have a plan but maybe going to Sana’s house and try talking to her will work, so she finds the exit and boards her Audi sports car to drive to the love of her life.

She rings the doorbell once again, it’s only nine in the evening, the people inside can’t be asleep right? Her thoughts were confirmed when the locks of the gate turns and make a sound, only to reveal Sana’s mother. Jihyo immediately stands properly and greets the lady in front. “I’m sorry for bothering this time of the night, but may I please talk to—”

“I’m sorry Jihyo. As much as I want you to come in, Sana doesn’t want to see you.” The old lady gives Jihyo as sympathetic smile.

“Oh—but can you please tell her to, give me a call? I just want to talk, Ma’am.” Jihyo looks up because she knows Sana is at the window looking at her. “I will. And Jihyo, don’t give up on her yet.” Jihyo gives the lady a small smile and nod before bidding her goodbye. She looks up once again on where Sana’s window is, before finally leaving. These goes on for a week, Jihyo coming by right after work to try talk to Sana but she always ends up, going home with a broken heart. Another week, still, no Sana, until weeks turn into months and not even once Sana faced her. Jihyo pulled over to her usual spot for months, holding a bouquet of flowers yet again, but tonight she knew would be different, today must be the day she finally gets to see Sana, so she hums while making her way in front of the gate. She smells the flowers one more time, admiring it before she rings the doorbell.

She hears footsteps approaching the other side of the gate, so she puts on her best smile to welcome who might it be. “Good evenin—g” there’s a long pause before the face registered to her mind, it has been a while since she saw this face and it was not how she used to remember it. Sana’s face looked dull, her eyes with the dark circles—it’s basically lifeless and Jihyo’s heart breaks at the sight but Sana managed to give her a small smile which shattered Jihyo’s heart once again. So she lunges her herself to Sana and hugs the other girl tight, not wanting to let go but as much as she wants to hold on, the Japanese pushed her away and does not make eye contact with Jihyo. “You should leave, I don’t want anything to do with you.”

Jihyo remains silent, still holding the flowers she brought, waiting for Sana to say more. But that was a mistake. “I don’t love you anymore, Jihyo. It has been months since I made it clear.” She should’ve run when Sana said her first words to her again, she should’ve gotten the clue but she shoved it away because as much as she knew that right before going here, it hurts like hell hearing it from Sana. The other girl didn’t even wait for her to say something before closing the gate, and right there and then Jihyo broke down. She hold her chests once again as the pain she felt that night was unbearable, all she did was stare at nothing no tears coming out of her eyes, once she decided to leave Jihyo left the bouquet of flowers in front the gate and turns away one last time promising to herself to never come back.

_One year later._

Her secretary knocks to the doors of her office, interrupting her from working. She looks up and sees that her secretary was holding something behind her back, she eyes it before breaking the silence. “Do I have a schedule I forgot?”

“No ma’am but here.” Her secretary holds out an envelope that says resignation letter, she knew this would come, it was not hard working with her but sometimes when you work for someone as workaholic as Jihyo is, you’d run out of free time for yourself, because as much as how she denies it she is a really demanding boss, but she always compensate them. “Oh…” was all can Jihyo say because this has been the second time in a year her secretary quits. The awkward atmosphere was broken when Jeongyeon entered the room “Hey hyo, let’s grab—lunch” she stops before she continues again on what she was saying after analyzing what was happening. “Excuse me.” Jihyo’s secretary bows before leaving them and the envelope that she gave Jihyo on top of her desk.

Jeongyeon waits for Jihyo’s secretary to disappear before she says something again. “Your secretary is quitting again?” Jeongyeon laughs at her friend. “Why do you always over work them?” she jokingly asks Jihyo but deep inside she knew Jihyo was overworking herself too, to distract or to even forget. “Can you find me someone?” Jihyo asks dismissing Jeongyeon’s jokes.

“Me? I’ll try my best.” Jeongyeon said. “But don’t expect to find someone, that fast.”

“Whatever, Jeong. Just make sure to find me someone.” Jihyo stands up from her swivel chair and grabs her coat together with her bag to join Jeongyeon who’s on her way the door. This has been their routine, since they started working together, Jeongyeon always made time to stop by Jihyo’s office to ask her to lunch and she has discussed this with Nayeon, her girlfriend, that lunch times are for Jihyo because apparently, her friend always forgets to eat. “Yeah yeah miss work-until-everyone-quits-on-me.”

And right on queue after a week, Jeongyeon has found her a new secretary. There’s a light knock in her office’s door. “Come in.” when the door opened, a girl, maybe her age, foreign and black haired comes walking in. “Good morning, Park Jihyo-ssi. Jeongyeon-ssi sent me here to start my work.” _Oh she talks so gentle._ “Yes. I hope she briefed you on how things work when working for me, I don’t have time for an interview so, you can sit at the desk in front my office and start.” Jihyo gestures the door, to where the desk is located and returns on reviewing a proposal for the new building she’s planning to build. The girl in front, obeys on Jihyo’s command not saying a thing. Once the girl was out of sight, Jihyo searches for the girl’s application letter pausing on what she’s working at. As soon as she sees it, she carefully reviews it. _Myoui Mina. She is my age and she’s Japanese. She has a business degree? In Hankuk University?_ Jihyo continues the application letter and is impressed on Mina’s background academically, _why does she want to work as secretary though?_

“I see you’ve met Mina.” Jihyo was startled when Jeongyeon appeared from nowhere and starts speaking. “I swear Jeongyeon! One of these days you’ll give me a heart attack. You should’ve knocked or say something that says you’re here.” Jeongyeon laughs on her friend’s remarks. “Oh you’re checking her out.”

“I am not.” Jihyo pauses to think on what she’s doing. “I’m just curious.” As she puts down Mina’s application letter and grabs the proposal paper she was holding before it. “Yeah yeah…” Jeongyeon waves her hand as if she’s dismissing the topic in the air. “Remember, our lunch okay? Nayeon’s joining!” she says before making her way out Jihyo’s office. The other girl can only scoff, as much as she loves her best friend to death, she hates being the third wheel especially if it’s Jeongyeon and Nayeon who can’t seem to take off their hands off each other.

Lunch came fast, and Jihyo hates it, she has to put up with Jeongyeon and Nayeon’s flirting while eating she sighs as she gets up and grabs her things before heading out. She saw Mina still on her desk and it’s past twelve, their lunchtime. “Mina-ssi, if anyone calls asking for me tell me I’m out.” Jihyo pauses contemplating on what she says next. “Oh and, stop working and take your lunch already.” With two secretary already quitting before Mina, Jihyo has to be careful now as to not overwork the other girl because it’ll save her a lot of time not trying to find a replacement if she overworks someone again. Jihyo is welcomed by the couple in the lobby who’s waiting for her. “What took you so long Hyo?” Nayeon starts, as to anyone’s surprise her best friend’s girlfriend and her never agreed on the same thing. They always argued on things but it wasn’t anything serious and Jeongyeon believes it’s just that both are scared to admit they like each other because on Jihyo’s worst days, Nayeon would always have time to stop by and check on her while Jihyo, well Jihyo is Jihyo. So Jeongyeon smiles on the sight that was about to unfold. “Before this starts a war, let’s please peacefully grab lunch.”

Nayeon scoffs and walks beside Jeongyeon while Jihyo walks to the other side. Gladly, lunch was easy, going well because for once Jihyo and Nayeon agreed on one thing, and that’s to eat at a sushi bar located near their building. “I’m meeting some investors tomorrow for the new building.” Jihyo starts, eating the sashimi that she always bring someone before. “Saturday? Are you sure your secretary won’t mind?” Jeongyeon stated, because once again Jihyo is going to overwork an employee. “She can come if she wants but if she doesn’t want to, then its fine by me. We’re golfing anyway.” It has been Jihyo’s past time after Sana and golfing has helped her coped with it, burning her time on weekends going golfing or running. Jeongyeon just shrugs and continues eating, she knows this is Jihyo coping again, it sometimes really means business but she just know deep inside Jihyo just want to take her mind off of some things. “I can join if you want.” So she offers instead, its been a while since she talked to Jihyo about Sana and maybe that’s what the other need, someone to confide in. “Well, if you insist.” Jihyo gave Jeongyeon a smile before finishing her sushi.

“Can I come too?” Nayeon finally speaks after finishing her food too. “I can use a break too!” she whines.

“Okay, just please don’t be mushy in front of me ugh.” Jihyo makes a face jokingly while Nayeon laughs.

Thankfully, as peaceful their lunch started it ended that way too. So Jihyo made her way back, with a clouded mind. Jeongyeon was right after all, Jihyo had been thinking about Sana again this always happens whenever she stops working or focusing on other things, sure it has been almost half a year since she last saw Sana and heard from Sana’s mother but that doesn’t mean she’s over the fact that the love of her life, broke her heart. She arrives to her office and she saw Mina busily arranging some papers, organizing it maybe by dates or importance. “I’m meeting investors tomorrow in a golf club, you’re free to not go.” Jihyo makes it clear, because for once she takes Jeongyeon’s advice to not overwork her employees. “I’ll go. It’s in my job description to go.”

“Okay, I hope you know how to golf. See you tomorrow then.” Jihyo said before finally entering her office, so she can get her mind off Sana.

Jihyo looks at her wristwatch waiting for Jeongyeon and Nayeon to arrive at the golf club they agreed to meet on. But instead, a black sports car appears on the club’s driveway and her secretary was revealed. _How the hell does she has a sports car?_ Mina approaches her sporting a polo shirt and white skirt while pulling on her golf bag. Jihyo was surprised, she never expected Mina to come like this and she never expected the woman to have golf equipment. “I never took you for the golf kind of person.” Jihyo starts, greeting Mina as she approach her. “I’m full of surprises Jihyo-ssi.”

“I am intrigued.” Jihyo didn’t lie, she really is intrigued, now that she remembers it, Mina has an outstanding educational background to just be working as a secretary but her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Jeongyeon’s voice from a far. She sees Jeongyeon, sticking her head out of the Nayeon’s car yelling. “Ya!!! Jihyo!!! We’re here!!!” Jihyo facepalms, Jeongyeon must’ve not yet seen Mina for her to act like this. Nayeon parks her car at the driveway and gives the valet the keys. “I’m so excited to—golf!” her excitement where cut off when she realized how she’s acting especially in front of someone she hired. “Uh-I mean, I’m so excited to meet the investors.” Jeongyeon said again in a more serious tone, which made Jihyo and Nayeon laugh hard. Mina just laughed a little. “We should go inside, the investors might be waiting for us.” Jihyo gestured while Mina and Nayeon went in first, and as talkative as Nayeon is, she starts conversing with Mina effortlessly.

“Why didn’t you tell me your secretary was coming? I looked like an idiot for yelling earlier.” Jeongyeon starts, still embarrassed on how she acted earlier. “You didn’t asked and Mina didn’t mind coming because as she said it’s on her job description.” Jihyo just shrugs on her best friend’s complains. They arrived to where the investors are, and Nayeon has decided to take Mina with her even though the latter tried protesting because she was suppose to be here for work but Nayeon was more persistent, convincing Jihyo to tell Mina it’s fine.

In business, it really is important to know a lot of things and be interested in it and one of those things is golf, all those time she spent together with her dad golfing paid off once the investors starts opening topic about her proposal and told her their interested to set another meeting but not here. They went on for minutes golfing and finally, the investors decided to call it a day. “We’ll be in touch, Miss Park.” Jihyo smiles victoriously, she once again landed another deal. “It was a pleasure doing business with you.” Once the investors were gone, Jeongyeon calls Nayeon and Mina to come over. “Ya! Let’s go.”

The two starts jogging to where Jihyo and Jeongyeon is because apparently, the only golf cart they brought was the one the investors took. While jogging to where the two are, Mina suddenly twists her ankle and falls down. Nayeon stops from jogging and aids Mina to stand up but she can’t it hurts so much. So, Jihyo and Jeongyeon arrived at the situation to try and help they both tried helping Mina stand up but to no avail, she still can’t. Jihyo closes her eyes and offers her back to Mina. “Let me carry you.” She waits for her friend’s jokes and teasing but nothing came, when she opens her eyes all she can see is Nayeon’s teasing look and Jeongyeon’s shocked face as if she’s seen a ghost. Mina has no choice, even if she refuses, she knows it’s the only way for her to go back to the lobby, so she gets on Jihyo’s back with Jeongyeon and Nayeon’s help. She closes her eyes as Jihyo started walking behind the two couple, carefully holding Mina. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t of any help today.”

“It’s alright. Let’s get you to the hospital first.” Jihyo assures Mina so the latter won’t feel uncomfortable. Mina stayed quiet, it was embarrassing. She should be working but instead she became a nuisance to the three. “Yeah Mina, it was nobody’s fault anyway.” Nayeon assures her too together with Jeongyeon who gave her a full smile. After a few minutes of walking, the four of them arrived at the lobby of the golf club and Mina was aided by the staff, but her feet is already swollen and there’s no way she can drive with it. “Jihyo will take you to the hospital, right Jihyo?” Jeongyeon widens here eyes at her friend indicating she has no way out of it but to agree. “Go on, get your car Hyo.” Nayeon adds up to it. Jihyo feels defeated, she calls for the valet for her car and thankfully, she brought her SUV so Mina can have a huge space for her feet. Jihyo comes back and Nayeon and Jeongyeon is nowhere to be found. “They left, didn’t they?” Mina can only laugh a little, at how Nayeon and Jeongyeon plays with Jihyo, she nods to Jihyo and the latter shakes her head while smiling.

“Let’s go.” Jihyo offers her back again but thankfully, the ice pack numbed Mina’s feet so instead she stands up a little and Jihyo just stands up to help her to where the car is. Mina comfortably sits at the front seat still not saying a word, embarrassed in her situation. “I’m really sorry, I’ll make it up for this.”

“There’s no need. Today wasn’t suppose to be your work day but you still came so, this is my fault too.” Jihyo said gesturing to the situation. Jihyo starts the car and heads to the nearest hospital so the doctor’s can take a look at Mina’s sprain. Once they’ve arrived, the doctors tended to Mina and ordered for an x-ray, so Jihyo let them. After the x-ray, Mina was taken back to the emergency room and to her surprise Jihyo is still there, where she left her, talking with somebody on the phone. Jihyo smiles a little to her when their eyes met and immediately ended the call to approach her. “How’d it go?” Jihyo asks.

“Well, they told me nothing is broken and I’ll be fine with just bed rest. Thank you for taking me here, you didn’t have to wait though.” Mina shyly says. As embarrassed as she is on what had happened earlier, now she thinks that she’s just ruining her boss’s Saturday. She surely doesn’t know how she’ll get to the hospital but that’s better than this. “I told you, it was nothing. Besides, I don’t have anything to do.”

She helped Mina walk to the exit of the hospital, so Mina can finally go home to rest. “I’ll take a taxi from here, Jihyo-ssi.” But Jihyo dismissed the idea, she called her driver earlier to come by the hospital and asked to drive Mina home. She knew Mina already felt embarrassed and uncomfortable so, her driving Mina home would make it worse. “I called my driver, he’ll be here any minute now Mina-ssi. Here, if you need anything. Call me.” Jihyo gave her a calling card and leaves Mina to wait. She doesn’t want to make it more awkward and difficult for Mina. “And, your car! Jeongyeon came back for it!” Jihyo shouts so Mina could hear.

Mina arrived at her apartment, it was located at one of the most expensive buildings in Seoul she didn’t want it but her father insisted on giving her things. She moved to Seoul when she was only a freshman in college, passing in one of Seoul’s prestigious university gave her a chance to become independent, away from her family’s help. But her dad insisted on just giving her a car and an apartment. Mina struggled to get inside her apartment, given that the sprain hurts like hell and how big the place is for her to move around. After what had happened today, Mina was exhausted so she decided to snooze off her sofa for the time being, until she figures how to eat and even pee with her condition.

She wakes up from the sound of her stomach growling, she’s hungry forgetting she had sprain, Mina immediately stands up and winces when the bolt of pain shoots to her feet, she sits and breathes before standing up again but now more cautious than the first time. Mina was halfway her kitchen when she feels her feet aching again then she stumbles and falls, her feet making it difficult to stand up. After a few attempts on standing up with no sign of it happening, she fishes for her phone and looks through the contacts for her to call. Her best friend, Tzuyu, was out of reached then she remembered, the girl told her yesterday she’d return to Taiwan to fix something. Mina sighs, besides Tzuyu she has no one except Jihyo. _Nope. I’ve been troubling her since earlier._ Her stomach growls again. _But I’m hungry._ She shuts her eyes again and looks for the calling card Jihyo had gave her earlier inside her pocket, she stares at it for a minute before dialing the number that was written on it.

Jihyo was home, inside her home office trying to find something to read to burn time when all of a sudden her phone rings and unregistered number appears, she contemplates who might it be before picking it up.

_Hello? Who’s this?_

_Uh-ummh Jihyo-ssi. It’s Mina._ Jihyo knows its her, judging by the softness of the voice.

 _Yes Mina-ssi, do you need anything?_ the other line went silent, maybe thinking if what she’s doing is the right thing.

_My friend’s out of the country and I have no one else to call. Can you come here?_

_Uh sure. I don’t have anything to do too, so sure send me the address._

_Thank you Jihyo-ssi._ Mina ended the call. Sure Jihyo had been to Jeongyeon’s house but Jeongyeon is her best friend and Mina is her secretary, but Mina needs a helping hand too and it wouldn’t hurt to help. So she drives to where Mina lives and surprisingly she leaves nearby the Japanese girl, the building has tight security but Mina seemed to have told them that a visitor was coming so she gets in smoothly. Jihyo gets out of her car, and argues on whether she should go or not but thinking about Mina’s condition again she sighs hard. _Why do I have to be this nice to this girl?_ She stomps her feet on her way to the elevator looking like a kid who was defeated in a game. The elevator stops at the floor where she’s suppose to get off so she did, walking slowly until she reached Mina’s door. _Should I knock? What will I do then?_

“Urghhh.” Jihyo rings the doorbell instead but no one responded. Mina had forgotten to tell Jihyo she can’t stand up, so when she hears the doorbell rings, she texts Jihyo the passcode.

 _Hey, I can’t stand up. Here’s my passcode. 0324_.

The other girl opens her phone and sees the text Mina had sent her, Jihyo closes her eyes once more collecting and processing the information that’s making her uncomfortable before pressing the code the Japanese girl had sent and opening the door. Out of courtesy, Jihyo removes her shoes before going in and slipping into one of Mina’s spare slippers, she navigated her way inside and what welcomed her is hilariously cute. Mina on the floor sitting cutely and pouting not noticing Jihyo is there behind her, she lets out a chuckle which made Mina turn her way.

“I’m sorry to bother you Jihyo-ssi. This isn’t really a good setup, knowing your my boss.” Mina looks down still hasn’t realized she’s pouting. Jihyo approaches her and sits beside her. “I know.” All doubting was gone now, as how Mina looks cute when she pouts. “But you have no one. May I?” Jihyo asks first before she lifts Mina, the latter nods looking away. She easily lift Mina bridal carry style, surprised how light the other girl is, she puts Mina down on the couch before asking. “Where’s the kitchen?”

Mina looked surprise, did Jihyo hear her stomach sounds? “It’s past lunch time and we didn’t eat earlier, so I assumed?”

“Oh right, ummh there.” Mina points to the direction where the her kitchen is. Jihyo heads there quietly, still thinking about how Mina looked flustered and shy. She starts rummaging the Japanese girl’s kitchen for something she can use to cook, thankfully, Mina’s fridge is full so she grabs some ingredients and starts cooking something easy so Mina can eat. After she finished cooking, Jihyo made her way back to Mina holding the food that she cooked for her. “I’m sorry I’m not an expert chef so I cooked whatever I know. Here.” Jihyo places the food in front of Mina and Mina’s stomach can only growl louder making Jihyo laugh and it made Mina laugh too. It reminded her of her times with Sana on how she used to laugh like this, how she has forgotten to feel happy with just simple things.

The Japanese girl noticed it again, how Jihyo’s smile is sad, how it isn’t true but the laugh Jihyo just had today was real and it made her think what could be the reason why her boss is so guarded and sad. She starts eating happily as she was very hungry even before Jihyo came. Time passed by quick that Jihyo had to leave Mina. “Just, call me or Nayeon if you have a problem again, okay?”

Mina nods shyly. “I’m sorry for causing you more trouble.”

“It’s fine. As long as you start working again, it’s fine.” Jihyo walks to the door and Mina settles on the couch. Jihyo had left her food again before leaving.

Jihyo spent most of her time at home, thinking about Sana or what she could’ve done wrong to deserve this, but tonight was different, she’s thinking about how she had managed to laugh like that earlier, how she managed for once not to force it out. It is indeed, an achievement after more than a year since everything _they_ had built came crumbling down. A week has passed by and today’s the day Mina comes back from resting and Jihyo’s excited or nervous she can’t tell why.

“You’ve been tapping that pen of yours for almost an hour now, Hyo. Cut it out and spill it.” Jeongyeon interrupted her thoughts, and once she realized what her friend was talking about she automatically stopped it. “It’s nothing. Oh—uh I have this meeting later. I hope I land this project.” And thankfully, her friend let it pass not until a knock on her office was heard. “C-come in.” she clears her throat, the door revealed a smiling Mina, healthy and not injured. “I’m back, do you need anything for the meeting later?” Mina had been amazing, working from home as she insisted, making Jihyo’s work less hassle as it is already, and Jihyo’s thankful. For the whole week, she’d been dropping by Mina’s apartment to check on her but she always comes up with an excuse that is work-related so her friends weren’t suspicious and so was Mina. _Wait why would Mina be suspicious? I’m clearly just giving her work to do._ She looked to were Jeongyeon is and the latter eyed her suspiciously because after Mina showed up, Jihyo wasn’t tapping her pen and she now looks more nervous than ever. Clearly forgetting to answer Mina, she cleared her throat once more to answer. “I-no, I have everything here.” After Jihyo had answered Mina politely excuses herself.

“I’m letting this go today, since we have a meeting in ten.” Jeongyeon started. “But, I’m clearly telling this to Nayeon.”

“What do you mean?” Jihyo pretended to be clueless when she definitely knew what Jeongyeon meant. “You’re crazy.”

“Oh am I?” Jeongyeon wiggles her eyebrows to annoy Jihyo more. But Jihyo just dismissed it, there’s no way she’d fall for Jeongyeon’s annoying banters. Mina knocks again before coming in. “The people you’re meeting are already on their way to the conference room.”

“Okay, we’ll be on our way then. Thank you.” Jihyo casually answers as if she isn’t feeling nervousness earlier at all.

The meeting ended well, with both parties agreeing on each other’s term on how the project will proceed and from time to time, Jihyo would glance at Mina who’s taking notes eagerly. She just loves this about the girl, she’s devoted and passionate about what she does. _Love? What do you mean love?_ Jihyo shakes her head before exiting following Mina. “Hey.” She started because at last Jeongyeon decided to leave her alone with Mina. “Oh, hi. Do you need anything?” Mina responds to her professionally.

“Ummh, nothing. How’s your foot?” Jihyo continued with the conversation. This is better, conversing without her friend’s annoying look. “You literally saw me everyday last week? What do you me—” Jihyo covered Mina’s mouth. “Shh, don’t ever mention it please. Just, don’t. Hehe.” Mina as confused as she is just obeys. While the other girl, just wants to avoid any work drama and also what Mina said may reach Jeongyeon and that would be the end of her because she knows Jeongyeon won’t stop until she knows what’s up.

The day ended quickly with a few meetings here and there, Jihyo was exhausted from going back and forth the conference room the whole afternoon. She dreads meetings but since she’s the CEO she just can’t skip them, because as much as she hates going in and out boring meetings, she’s a perfectionist in everything so she wants to supervise things that goes on the company. “I’ll be going now.” Jihyo’s thoughts where disrupted when Mina peeked the slightly open door of Jihyo’s office. Jihyo jumps out of her seat and grabs her coat and things before walking towards the door. “Uh, wait. I’m done too. Let’s go together.” _I didn’t sound weird right?_ Mina just nods and walks first. Their walk was painfully silent so Mina decided to break it off. “Do you have something to say?”

“Hmm?”

“You seem like, you have something you want to say Jihyo-ssi.” Mina elaborated because Jihyo’s no where near telling her what’s up.

“Uh, just call me Jihyo when outside work.” Jihyo starts.

“Okay, then call me Mina when outside work too. So is that what you want to say?” Mina starts again, trying to push Jihyo’s buttons to make her spill.

“Saturday’s still far, and my cousin’s getting married…” Jihyo pauses. “And they insisted I bring a plus one, or else—”

“You want me to come?” Mina finishes it for her.

“I asked Jeongyeon and she declined, saying she has a date with Nayeon.” Jihyo continues to ramble. “But you know if you have somewhere to be then I can just not attend it.”

“I don’t.”

“Huh?” Jihyo stopped walking when she realized they were in the parking lot of the company.

“I don’t have anything on Saturday.” And as if on queue Jihyo face lights up which makes Mina smile.

“Great! I-I mean, okay. I’ll pick you up ten in the morning on Saturday.” Jihyo continued to walk Mina to where the latter’s car is.

“Okay, Jihyo.” Mina smiles back to Jihyo who didn’t even realized she was smiling. Jihyo runs to Mina’s car and opens the door and waits for Mina to get in.

“Don’t ditch me! Bye.” Jihyo said before closing the car door and skips her way back to her car. Mina can only smile at the sight before driving away.

Saturday came quick and Jihyo can’t quite stand still while waiting for Mina to come out of the building. But not a minute longer, Mina came out wearing a simple white dress that goes down to her knees, it complimented Mina’s black hair and white skin. Jihyo’s heart skipped a beat. _Wow._ She’s never admired someone after Sana as how she is admiring Mina right now. Mina gave her a quick smile rushing to where Jihyo’s car is parked, the girl quickly ran to open the door for Mina before finally boarding her car too.

“You look good, Mina.” She said before starting her car, but she didn’t missed on how Mina’s cheeks blushing at her remarks. “Thank you, you’re not bad yourself.” They drove quietly, exchanging some questions along the way, Jihyo didn’t also forgot to tell Mina just to ignore her family’s teasing. “Tell me if ever they make you uncomfortable okay?”

“I can do just fine Jihyo. There’s no harm in a little teasing okay?” Mina assured her more. They came to halt, the valet is waiting for them to get out so that the car can be parked. “Just, lets enjoy.”

Jihyo nods, its as if she was the one who got invited and not Mina. The wedding ended and they proceeded to the venue, she meets her mom’s eye and approached while Mina follows behind her. She kissed her mom’s cheeks before introducing her plus one. “Ma, this is Mina.” Her mother was more delighted to meet Mina. “Hello Mina, I’m Jihyo’s mother.” She said and hugged Mina, after Sana, there was no one else Jihyo had introduced to her because her daughter distracted herself working. “Glad you made my daughter here to leave her office.” Mina laughed elegantly at the remarks, because it is true. She rarely sees Jihyo outside the office.

Jihyo felt happy, how her mother found it delightful to have a conversation to Mina. “I’ll leave you to her, okay? I’ll just be around the corner greeting my cousin.” Mina gave her a nod and she disappeared into the crowd. Jihyo searched the crowd for her cousin and found him around some people. “Jinyoung!”

“Jihyo? Jihyo! What the hell! You finally decided to come!” Jinyoung excitedly greets his cousin whom he hasn’t seen in a while.

“Yeah, I brought someone just like what you said to the group chat we have with our cousins.” Jihyo shyly said. “But no teasing please.”

“Alright, alright! But there’s no fun in that.”

“Anyway, congratulations on getting married.”

“Yeah! I’ve finally tied the knot.” Jinyoung excitedly said. “Excuse me okay? I have a lot of people to talk to and greet. Ugh.”

Jihyo just nods in response and now, she watches Mina from a far, conversing with her mother and some people. Mina caught her staring and gave her a smile, she smiled in return, her heart skipped a beat once again.

_How do you do that to me Mina?_

She’s dead, finished, because with that question in her mind, Jihyo just acknowledged what she’s feeling towards the girl she’s only met a few weeks back.

_Am I finished with what I had with Sana?_

And as if on queue, Mina walks towards her slowly, no, it’s Jihyo doing, surely Mina isn’t walking slowly but it was Jihyo’s vision of her, everything around Mina was blurred and all she could focus on is Mina, and her smile and eyes that’s like telling her a story.

_I’m really done for._

“Hey…” Mina started. “Did you met your cousin?”

“Huh? Uh. Yes, he’s so ecstatic on his marriage.” She smiled to Mina, the warmest she can do and Mina noticed how the once fake smile became real this time and how Jihyo’s eyes that was once dull, became colorful. “Your eyes…” Mina can’t believe she uttered it loudly.

“Why? What’s wrong with my eyes? Is there something there?” Jihyo consciously looked at her face using her phone but stopped once she heard what Mina said.

“It’s colorful now, Jihyo.” Jihyo stopped and knew what Mina was talking about that it made her blush. Their moment was ruined when the emcee decided to offer a toast and continue with the programme.

Both Mina and Jihyo decided not to stay too long because Mina apparently has something she has to do tomorrow morning and so was Jihyo, that is to go straight to her best friend and consult what she’s feeling. Not too long, they arrived in front of Mina’s apartment. “I enjoyed today Jihyo.”

“Me too. Thanks for putting up the whole time Mina.” she hurriedly exited the car and opened the door for Mina who thanked her. “I’m going inside now, you should go.”

“Mina.”

“Yes?” Mina was shocked when Jihyo approached her and gave her a hug. “Thank you.” _For bringing back the colors my eyes had._

“You already said that.” Mina said dismissing the fact that maybe, what brought back Jihyo’s smile and the colors and life her eyes had was Mina. Jihyo let’s go and waits for Mina to enter the building before she left with a light heart and happy being. She’s never felt this light after what had happened.

The next morning, Jihyo went our to run before going to Jeongyeon. She knocks and presses the doorbell on Jeongyeon’s apartment. “What the hell Hyo?”

But Jihyo seemed to have not heard Jeongyeon’s remarks as she stormed the apartment and made her way to Jeongyeon’s couch. “Jeong, I have something to tell you.”

“This early? It better be important or I’m killing you.” Jeongyeon threatened her while making a cup of coffee for them both.

“I think I like Mina.” Jeongyeon dropped the cup she was holding for the coffee and rushed to where Jihyo is. She checks Jihyo’s forehead first before asking. “Are you sick?”

“What? No!” Jihyo swats Jeongyeon’s hand. “I’m serious!”

“I know, I was just teasing you.” Jeongyeon states.

“You know?”

“Oh my god, you were so obvious when Mina first came back after her little incident then the whole week, before that I knew you were checking Mina. I knew your excuses of giving her more work are fake.”

“Am I that obvious?” Jihyo asked panic written all over her face. “You think she knew?”

“I think… everyone else knew, with all that walk to the car you both do, except for the two of you.” Jeongyeon said in a matter of fact tone. “Are you stupid or something? Even Nayeon, knew.”

“Hey! To be fair, I was just trying to be nice like you told me.” Jihyo defended herself but her shoulders slumps again. “Do you think she likes me too?”

“I think I shouldn’t be the one who answers that.” Jeongyeon gets up and fixes the mess she created because of Jihyo. “Stay for breakfast, Nayeon’s gonna wake up anytime soon.”

“What? Nayeon’s here?”

“Of course, she’s my girlfriend. Where else should she stay if not here?” and as if on queue Nayeon gets out of Jeongyeon’s bedroom. “Yes Jihyo, where else should I stay?” Nayeon still yawning from sleepiness.

“If that’s the case, I won’t stay for breakfast. I’ll be off now!” Jihyo said while jogging out of Jeongyeon’s apartment.

Before she starts running again, she fished for her phone inside her pocket and was about to Mina but she remembered that the latter had something to do, so she puts her phone back. _Confessing can wait._ She saw her shoelace were untied so she fixes it, when she gets up, someone bumped into her and she was surprised who it was. “I’m sorry, I didn’t—Jihyo?”

“Mina? I didn’t take you as a run kind of person.” Jihyo laughs a little, the universe might just be on her side because what kind of timing is this? The person she wants to see bumps into her. “Wait, is this the thing you had to do?”

Mina shyly nods. “Yeah hehe.”

Jihyo chuckled admiring Mina’s shy remarks. _Cute._ “Uh Mina. Do you want to have breakfast with me? I—uh only if you don’t have anything else to do.”

“Sure! I was about to finish running too.”

“Nice! I know a place that serves good breakfast, does pancakes sounds nice?” Jihyo asked while they started walking towards the direction of the restaurant.

“Yes, I love them.” Mina replied while nodding happily.

It was a nice morning, the sky is clear and everything just seems to be on their favor. Once they have arrived at the restaurant, Jihyo immediately opens the door for Mina, and the latter had always admired this about Jihyo, she’s a gentlewoman. Whenever Jihyo would walk her to her car, the latter always makes sure she opens the door for Mina or whenever they enter a room or exit it, Jihyo would always open it for Mina. They settled to the sit next to the windows where they get a clear view of the outside, Jihyo pulled Mina’s chair before sitting. “Do you want coffee or orange juice with pancakes?”

“Ummh, orange juice for me.”

Jihyo called for the waiter’s attention. “We’ll have two servings of pancakes, separate the syrup please and two glasses of orange juice. That’ll be all. Thank you.”

The Japanese girl didn’t notice she was staring at Jihyo, admiring Jihyo because how can someone in her gym clothes look so effortlessly good. “Do I have something in my face?”

“Huh?”

“You were staring.” Jihyo blushes.

“Was I? Uh no, there’s nothing on your face.” Mina looks away, embarrassed she was caught staring.

When the food arrived, they started eating and they converse from time to time. Jihyo, saying a few jokes and stories about Jeongyeon’s silliness and Mina just listens. Both spent a few more minutes inside the restaurant before deciding to go for a walk. “Uh, do you have anything to do Sunday night?”

“Me? Nothing really, why?” Mina answered.

“Well, uh this may not sound like it but may I ask you out for dinner?” Jihyo stopped walking and waits for Mina, who seemed shocked to answer.

“S-sure.” Mina stuttered, not sure why because Jihyo’s question isn’t something to be scared of and a dinner with your boss can’t be that scary. They continued walking without speaking with each other, Mina still thinking about the dinner her boss asked her to come and it didn’t go unnoticed by Jihyo.

“Is my question bothering you that much?” There’s a hint of sadness in Jihyo’s voice. She means well, but she didn’t thought this is how Mina will respond.

“I’m sorry, Jihyo. It’s not that but people in the office might take it the wrong way.” Mina explains, she has a point it would look bad if people from work sees them having dinner. “Why? It isn’t banned in my company to date co-workers?”

“Date? Are you asking me out on a date?” Mina shocked at Jihyo’s reply to her and Jihyo’s shocked too on her words. Well, now that the truth is out, there’s no point in hiding it anymore.

“Yes? Can’t I?” Jihyo blushes as she says those words.

“No, of course.”

“It’s set then! Sunday okay? I’ll see you tomorrow at work and Sunday at dinner, of course! Bye.” Jihyo speaks fast before running away from Mina, who looks half ecstatic she has a date on Sunday and half nervous because her date is her boss. _Wouldn’t hurt to try? Besides, Jihyo’s a good person._ She shrugs.

Mina is busy preparing for her dinner later, and her friend Tzuyu volunteered to help her with everything. “I’m so excited you’re going on a date Mina unnie!” Tzuyu squeals. “So, here, I think this is the best dress for a first date.”

“Am I not going overboard with it?”

“No unnie, its just fine. Trust me, okay?” Tzuyu said while scanning Mina’s wardrobe more. She’s never seen Mina go out on date back when they were just college students that’s why she’s so excited about this.

It has been five minutes since Jihyo arrived in front of Mina’s apartment, she took Jeongyeon’s advice of buying flowers so she bought the most expensive one there is. Couple of minutes later, Mina arrived wearing an off shoulder red dress that fits until her knees. “You look so pretty, Mina. Here.” Jihyo said while giving the bouquet she had bought earlier.

“Oh, thank you Jihyo.” Mina blushes at the compliment and on how Jihyo had said it while looking at her admiringly.

“Shall we?”

Mina nods in response.

The restaurant Jihyo had booked for them is one of her favorite restaurants, it looks sophisticated and luxurious which matches her date for tonight. She pulls Mina a chair before she sits down, she can’t help but stare at the woman in front of her, Mina looks effortlessly pretty. “It’s rude to stare.” Mina jokes because Jihyo had been staring too long at her. “I can’t help it, when you’re that pretty.” Jihyo, countering Mina’s remarks with her which made the latter blush. Soon, the food had arrived Jihyo had specially hand picked because she knows the owner of the restaurant.

“So uh, why did you apply as a secretary Mina? I mean, I think you can land any position even become a CEO.” Jihyo started eager to learn more about Mina.

“For starters, I want to learn first and what best way to do that if you work closely with a CEO.” Mina said while continued munching on the A5 wagyu in front of her.

“You got a point there.” Jihyo nods. “When did you started living in Korea, Mina?”

“When I started college, it was really hard adjusting but Tzuyu helped a lot.” _Tzuyu?_ “My best friend. Don’t get the wrong idea. I love that girl to bits but nu-uh, she’s not my type.”

Jihyo smiles. “Don’t you have questions for me?”

“Why did you take me out on a date?” Jihyo was caught off guard at the question. Although she knew why, it’s just hard to admit it especially with the thought that she might get rejected _again_.

“I-uh, hmm well—”

“Do you like me?” Jihyo chokes on her food, caught off guard again by Mina’s question. _Well I guess there’s no point in hiding it._

“—yeah. I do.” Jihyo blushes and looks away. _Maybe its now or never_. “I hope this won’t affect—”

“I like you too, Jihyo.” Mina cuts Jihyo off again. “You’re a nice person and you’ve always had this way of taking care of me and I feel comfortable around you.”

“—oh.” Jihyo caught off guard for the third time because of Mina. _She likes me too._ Jihyo’s happiness is evident, with her wide smile.

The dinner had ended quickly and Mina was more than happy about it, she has never enjoyed a meal with someone other than her family and Tzuyu. “I really loved tonight, Jihyo.”

“That’s nice to hear. I hope we can get to do this again?” Jihyo stops on her tracks waiting for Mina to answer.

“I would love that.”

Jihyo smiles in relief. Their in front of Mina’s apartment, both stopped walking waiting, for who knows what. “Well, I guess see you tomorrow at the office?” Jihyo said while scratching the back of her nape shyly looking down that she didn’t notice Mina approach her. “Thank you for tonight Jihyo.” Mina pauses, considering whether what she should do. She leans in and hugs Jihyo with the bouquet of flowers in her hand, which shocked Jihyo but once she realized what’s happening, she immediately hugged back. Their hug lasted longer than the one Mina gave her when they got home from the wedding. Mina was the first one to let go and as soon as their eyes met, both blushed. Jihyo waited for Mina to get in the building before driving away, with her heart still beating fast, as if she had run a marathon.

The next day, Jihyo had decided to skip lunch with Jeongyeon to join Mina in her office. She discovered that Mina always bring her own cooked food, so she took note on bringing food for them the next time they eat together.

“—Jeongyeon had always liked Nayeon but she never made a move.” Jihyo laughs remembering how Jeongyeon had always dodged Nayeon when they cross path back in college. “She’d always dodge Nayeon.”

“I knew it!” Mina and Jihyo was startled when Jeongyeon spoke head peeking at the door. “You owe me a story, Hyo. You ditched me, I will never forget this day.”

Both laughed at the other girl’s remarks. “I’m sorry. But you can join us. Is that alright, Mina?”

“Nah, enjoy your lunch traitor and Mina-ssi.” Jeongyeon left with that. Jihyo knew Jeongyeon was suspicious when she said she’ll skip lunch today but knowing Jeongyeon, she’s more than happy that her friend is finally becoming happy.

Months have passed since Jihyo and Mina started seeing each other and today she had asked Mina to join her somewhere, the girl had always stories about her ballerina days so Jihyo got the idea to bring her on one of the recitals of a famous ballerina in Korea. “Are you ready?”

“Of course! I’ve missed this and I haven’t seen a recital for ages.” Mina excitedly skips while holding Jihyo’s hand, they haven’t made it official but they knew something was going on between them. “Thank you for this Jih!”

“Anything to make you happy, Minari.” She gives Mina a hug before they enter the auditorium where the recital will take place. They settled just in time before the recital starts and Mina was smiling the whole time they are watching and for Jihyo, nothing is better than Mina being this happy.

The dates goes on for months, Jihyo would always wake up early to cook food for them to share at lunch while on some Sundays she asks Mina to join her for run and eat afterwards or have coffee and today’s one of those days, she just finished running and on her way home.

When Jihyo arrived at home, she saw an unfamiliar car parked in their driveway. It is a black sedan, but its hers nor her mother’s. Maybe her mom’s home and she has visitors. “Mom? Are you home?”

“Jihyo you have a visitor.” Her mother replied sitting at the living room, scanning through an old magazine. “She’s there at the backyard.”

“Okay mom.” Jihyo proceeded to the back without even changing her gym clothes.

The woman is casually dressed, meaning it wasn’t business related but the woman was awfully familiar even by just looking at her back. “Excuse me?” Jihyo was shocked when the woman faced her, it was Momo, Sana’s best friend from the university. “What do you need?” her expression changed from shock to a cold one. She knows she shouldn’t be mad at Momo but she just can’t help it, when the latter kept Sana from her or when Momo refused to answer anything related to Sana because she’s hiding something.

“I know I don’t have any right to be here and you don’t have to listen to me.”

“You’re right, I don’t.”

“Come with me Jihyo, Sana wants to see you.” Momo lied, Sana doesn’t want this but Sana needs it. Sana needs Jihyo now more than ever. It was selfish of her to drag Jihyo into this again, when clearly Sana doesn’t want to.

“Can’t.” Jihyo replied as short as possible trying to sound uninterested as possible.

Momo sighs, but she’s no where near giving up because her best friend deserves to see Jihyo and Jihyo deserves to know why Sana left her. “Aren’t you even curious about her? Where she is and how she is?”

“I was Momo. But now, I don’t think so. You know the way out.” Jihyo was about to walk away when Momo spoke.

“She’s dying.” Momo pauses. “It’s been more than a year since she was diagnosed with a heart disease, we didn’t see it coming.”

Jihyo shuts her eyes, processing everything in. “Stop.”

“She doesn’t want you to be there, holding on, wasting your time with her because she knew, she was dying. I had no choice but to keep it a secret to you because she asked me to.” Momo continued, she hates this, talking about Sana and how her best friend is slowly dying and leaving them.

“Get out, Momo.” Jihyo can’t take it anymore, this was a lot to process. Sana, someone she had loved and planned a future with, someone she had dreaded all this time for leaving without any reason is dying. She doesn’t know what to feel, should she be angry at herself? Or to Sana who made a selfish decision for their relationship. But more than that, it pained her. Not being by Sana’s side.

“Just, if you want to see her. Here.” Momo gave her a piece of paper before leaving and taps Jihyo’s shoulder.

Jihyo doesn’t know what to do it has been days since Momo visited, she’s confused on how she should react so here she is, crying and staring into nothing. She hates herself for hating Sana, for being angry at the girl. Jihyo hasn’t been going out, or eating or even working, Jeongyeon’s worried and so was Mina, no one knew why and Jihyo hasn’t spoken to Mina ever since, even though the girl always finds time to visit her at home but Jihyo never faced Mina.

“Hyo… let us in.” It was Jeongyeon, she was worried sick because according to Jihyo’s mother, she hasn’t been eating and going out of her room.

“Jih, please. Whatever it is, lets talk about it.” This time, it was Mina. The girl hasn’t shown any sign that she’d give up anytime soon because hell, she loves Jihyo.

“Please leave.” Jihyo spoke. “Leave me be.”

Jeongyeon and Mina felt defeated because they knew Jihyo, they can’t just change her mind so they did, saying goodbye to Jihyo’s mother then finally leaving.

In the morning, Jihyo had decided to go to the hospital that was written on the piece of paper Momo has given her. It took her days to finally, come to her senses and visit Sana, she just hopes she isn’t too late.

 _One new message_. Jihyo opens her phone.

 _Talk to me, please. I’ll listen._ It was from Mina, she’s been avoiding the girl, not responding to the other girl’s messages and not even answering calls. Right now, she can’t because Sana needs her. She’s been outside the hospital for a whole thirty minutes, debating on whether she should go inside or just leave but decided it to be the latter.

Jihyo knocks on the door and what welcomed her was unpleasant and heart wrenching, Sana, in her bed with machines attach to the girl’s thin body, she meets Sana’s eyes and it hurts even more because there was nothing there, it’s like life has decided to leave Sana’s body but she can’t cry now, she has to be strong. “Hey…”

Sana smiles a small one, not reaching her eyes. “Momo told you huh?” she said with a weak voice and Jihyo was hurt even more.

“It’s been a while.” Jihyo sits beside Sana’s bed and holds her hand. “You could’ve told me you know? I would’ve stayed with you.” She suppressed the tears that are threatening to flow.

“I know, that’s why I had to be the one to do it.” Sana helds Jihyo’s hand too, squeezing it with lightly. “I’m sorry, I was afraid.” The tears in Sana’s eyes starts to fall but Jihyo was quick enough but gentle to wipe it away, afraid she’d hurt the fragile girl in front of her.

Jihyo was speechless but she knew she has nothing to say and all she has to do now is stay beside the girl and take care of her, like how she’s supposed to do if only she had known. They stayed like that for hours until, Sana fell asleep and so did Jihyo.

Everyday, Jihyo would go home to change clothes and come back to the hospital after. It has been a week, and Mina has been texting her non stop just to tell her that she’s just there if Jihyo ever needs her.

“You should at least talk to Mina, you know.” Jeongyeon had finally saw Jihyo. “Whatever it is you’re doing, you should tell her.”

Jihyo didn’t respond, she knew her best friend would sooner or later catch up to what she’s doing and she knew she’d lecture her about Mina too. “The girl had been worried sick, you don’t owe me or Nayeon an explanation on what you’re doing but Mina deserves it. What the hell have you been doing anyway?” Jeongyeon can’t contain her irritation now.

“Sana’s back.” Jihyo starts. “She needs me, so just let me be.”

The other girl was left speechless. “What will you do with Mina then? I never took you for an asshole, Hyo.”

“We—we’re not even official. So save the lecture, I have somewhere to go.” Jihyo walks pass Jeongyeon but stops when Jeongyeon spoke.

“I hope you don’t regret what you’re doing.” And when Jihyo knew there was nothing left for them to say, she started walking away again.

What Jeongyeon said made a mark on Jihyo’s brain, Jeongyeon was right, Mina deserves an explanation on what’s happening but she just doesn’t have the time to deal with it now, with Sana’s condition worsening each day. “Is something bothering you?” Sana had noticed Jihyo has been out of it ever since she arrived from home.

“Huh? It’s nothing. I’ve been missing a lot of work.” She lied because knowing Sana, if she ever mentions Mina to her, the other girl would push her away and towards Mina.

“I told you, you didn’t have to stay with me everyday.”

“But I want to, besides we have a lot of catching up to do.” Jihyo tries to lighten up the mood and feel her head with anything except Mina.

“I heard from Momo you’ve been managing your family’s company?” Sana started, she knew Jihyo had someone else because Momo told her. She asked Momo to always check on Jihyo when the former has time, and so Momo does but she never mentions it to Jihyo and just lets her be.

“Yeah… it was hard at first but I managed.” _Because I had Mina._ Jihyo hates to admit it but the reason she had loved to go to work the past few months because Mina was there, and Mina never failed to make it easy for her or make her happy. The two caught up and when Sana felt tired she fell asleep, with Jihyo by her side watching.

Jihyo woke up from a call, it was Momo, so she picked it up.

 _Hello? Momo?_ She heard Momo’s cry. _What’s wrong?_

 _Jihyo, c-come here f-fast._ Momo continues crying and Jihyo got up quickly because she has a bad feeling with this.

Not too long, Jihyo had made it to the hospital, she didn’t know how she made it there fast she was there. She was welcomed by Momo crying, outside Sana’s room. Momo just looks at her and she walks pass by Momo immediately to go to Sana. What she saw made her heart wrench hundred times more when Sana rejected her proposal, when Sana had left her. Sana is covered with a white cloth and the machines beside the bed was now turned off, the heart monitor, turned off. Her legs felt weak as she approached the bed, afraid the woman she has loved, has left her again but this time for good. Once she removed the cloth settling above Sana, her heart broke in to million pieces and she started crying her heart out.

“How could you leave me again?” Jihyo cries her heart out.

The funeral took a few days and now, Jihyo is left alone with Momo beside her. “She wanted me to give you this.” It was an enveloped, with a letter inside it. Momo tapped her shoulder before leaving her, in front of Sana’s grave her eyes still swollen and nose still red from crying. Jihyo opens the letter and reads it.

_To my dearest Jihyo,_

_If you’re reading this that means I have left you and Momo for good. I’m sorry I had to go, I was sure I put up a fight. I hate to go but I’m tired already. I’m sorry for leaving you without an explanation and yet when you knew what had happened, you didn’t thought twice on being there for me. I know there are still words left unsaid but it was better that way. I’m sorry for hurting you and for making you cry, you didn’t deserve it and you don’t deserve this. Thank you for coming back and sticking around ‘til the end, we may not have the ending we deserve and wanted but I want you to know that my life with you was the best I could ever ask for. I hope the girl you are with now, gives you everything you deserve. Don’t hesitate to be happy because you deserve it. Let’s meet again, in the heavens or the next life time but until then, be happy my Jihyo. I love you my Jihyo. Always have and always will._

_Love, Sana_

Jihyo was crying while smiling because she knew, that Sana was fine now and Sana wouldn’t have had it any other way. All that’s left for her to do now is move on with her life with Mina, the girl she has fallen in love with and would fall for again without any hesitations. The past that has prevented her from being happy has finally set her free.

_One year later._

The wind blew past Jihyo who’s standing on the same spot she stood a year ago. She cleans Sana’s grave and puts down the flower. “Hey… I’m back after a year.” She pauses and looks to the person beside her and holds hand. “She wanted to meet you, so I brought her here.”

“Hi there, Sana. I’ve heard a lot about you.” Mina started. It’s true she had heard a lot about Sana but not once did she felt jealous or even angry because when Jihyo had showed up in front of her apartment a year ago and explained everything, she understood and all she did was accepted Jihyo with open arms.

_Flashback a year ago._

_After Jihyo had read the letter Sana had given her she immediately drove to Mina’s apartment, it was a Sunday and she knew Mina would be there. She rings the doorbell and when Mina had opened the door, Jihyo throws herself to Mina and hugs her while crying. “I-I’m sorry Mina.” Jihyo started explaining and Mina just listened to her. Mina understood now, yes she was hurt but after hearing Jihyo’s side all the anger she felt for Jihyo disappeared._

_“Don’t ever leave me hanging, Jih.” Mina hugged Jihyo._

_“I love you Mina.”_

_“I love you too, Jih.”_

_End of flashback._

“I’ll take care of her, so don’t worry Sana.” Mina continued smiling widely. “Watch over us every time, okay?” she said then looked at Jihyo then squeezed Jihyo’s hand.

Jihyo looked at Mina. What more can she ask when this girl beside her is everything she wants and needs. Ever since they became official, Jihyo promised to the world that she’d give anything to make Mina the happiest. And not once she had failed to do so.

“I love you, Minari.”

“I love you too, Jih.”

**END.**


End file.
